ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Character Creation
The Character Creation is probably one of the most important decisions in the games, and any errors there can gravely influence how the game plays. Early Ultima games used a simple, no-frills point-allocation system, wherein the player raised or lowered statistics as desired. This was the standard for Ultima I, Ultima II, and Ultima III. The classic character creation sequence, where the Gypsy gives the player a quiz of the Eight Virtues to determine starting Profession is featured in later Ultimas. It originally appeared in Ultima IV, where she used tarot cards and an abacus to show whether a given virtue was eliminated (black stone) or retained (white stone). In Ultima V, the Avatar claimed to remember this, but this time the symbols of virtue were shown in strange mist rising from bowls (although the questions are still the same). This changed further in Ultima VI, where the gypsy mixed a potion with 8 smaller potions colored after the virtues. These technicalities aside, the creation is always the same mechanism. Creation Process The creation of the character happens in an elimination-system that goes as follows: The gypsy asks seven questions in total. The first four have all eight of the virtues in them. Four of these virtues are now eliminated, and the remaining virtues again compete against each other in the second round. The two virtues then left, go to the final question, where the favored virtue is determined. The most important thing to know is that the final virtue chosen is not the only important one. Each virtue that survives a round contributes to the stats of the character, meaning that careful selection of the virtues, which in the end still can be eliminated, can shape the character accordingly. In the picture example, Honor is chosen as primary virtue. However, not only the three choices of Honor contribute to the stats, but also the choices of Honesty, Justice and Spirituality. There are a maximum of 4 potions (virtues) that will be chosen. It will be at random so you may want to retry if the beginning does not start with the potions you desire. The avatar will start out at 15 for the 3 attribute stats (STR, DEX, INT) and then the potions will be added to that. In order from left to right, Here how each virtue contributes to the stats each time it is chosen: * Honesty: +2 INT. * Compassion: +2 DEX. * Valor: +2 STR. * Justice: +1 DEX and +1 INT. * Sacrifice: +1 STR and +1 DEX. * Honor: +1 STR and +1 INT. * Spirituality: +1 STR, +1 DEX and +1 INT. * Humility: Contributes no stats at all. This tells us several things. Those aiming to maximize their beginning stats will want to avoid choosing Humility, as it gives no bonuses at all. The virtues of Justice, Sacrifice and Honor also have proportionally smaller stat bonuses than those of Honesty, Compassion, Valor and Spirituality. However, those simply answering the questions as intended -- to create a character with virtues as close to the player's own moral leanings as possible -- shouldn't worry too much about these choices. These bonuses differ slightly from the bonuses you receive at a respective shrine upon level up. Deviations In two of the games, there exist deviations, where something extra is also determined with the final virtue chosen. Ultima IV In Ultima IV, the final virtue chosen determines the player's character class, while from Ultima V onwards, the player is the Avatar. This has a very serious impact on the game, since numerous things are determined together with the final choice: * Starting location * Starting equipment * Which of the Companions cannot join * Magical ability * Forbidden weapons and armour Ultima IX The character creation of Ultima IX is very different from other installments in the series. While the question system is the same, only the final choice of virtue determines the stats of the Avatar. Also, the system has totally changed and stats are divided in 4 levels (1-4), starting with each stat at 1. Also, Karma -- which is analogous to mana in Ascension -- is given in the process and the starting equipment is determined. As a rule of thumb, each class gets two stat-level raises (of the same or of different stats) and one karma raise of five points. The exceptions are the ranger, who gets one level for each stat but no karma, and the shepherd, who gets no stat-levels but a hefty +15 karma bonus Note that this means that a shepherd can never maximise his stats, since stats are only raised 8 times, and there are 9 possible levels. Trivia The Elder Scrolls series (Which Bethesda admits was inspired by the Ultima series) uses a very similar process in their first three games. Though in those games, the answers don't affect the stats but similar to Ultima IV determines your character class (Depending on how honorable, wise or underhanded the decisions you choose are) Category:Walkthrough Category:Ultima IV Category:Ultima V Category:Ultima VI Category:Ultima IX